callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm PSR
The Storm PSR (P'iercing '''S'hot 'R'ifle), referred to as '''Metal Storm in the game files, is a Sniper Rifle (classified under Special) that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Heroes. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Storm PSR appears in the campaign outfitted with an X-Ray Scope that allows the player to see through objects to see enemies. As an added feature to take advantage of the scope, the shots can be charged, making the bullets pass through any material between the shooter and the intended victim. However, these shots consume more ammo per charge (the maximum being five). The level of charge can be seen to the right of the scope, and is visible while aiming down the scope as well as when in hipfire position. When the ammo in the magazine is 4 or below, the number of bars will decrease. The gun has a break-action 30-round magazine, and appears to have no idle sway and minimal moving sway. One other very useful aspect is that the sniper rifle has very small hipfire spread, allowing players to actually "run and gun" with this weapon due the semi-automatic and one-hit-kill aspect of this weapon. Red and green lights exist to notify the user of what can be shot through and what cannot be shot through, depending on how much charge the shot contains. The weapon has no attachments or weapon camouflages available. This weapon is easily one of the best weapons to always take with the player once it's unlocked. The scope allows the players to clearly see any enemy with no regards for cover, and allows players to take charged shots at enemies that otherwise would be very difficult to kill. The high, and chargeable, damage also lets players easily engage armored units (CLAWs or ASDs) without fear. The weapon can be charged while not in scope, allowing for a more precise strike. Perhaps the most devasting aspect of this weapon is the combination of its 30-round magazine, semi-automatic nature, one-hit-kill capability and small hipfire spread, allowing the player to keep a high pace and quickly mow through any enemy forces. Gallery Storm PSR First Person BOII.png|First-person view of the Storm PSR Storm PSR Scope ADS BOII.png|Aiming the scope Storm PSR Beta Scope BOII.png|In the beta version, the enemies appeared white instead of yellow Storm PSR Reloading BOII.png|Reloading Harper using Storm PSR BOII.png|Harper with his Storm PSR Call of Duty: Heroes The Storm PSR is used by Mike Harper. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The side of the weapon has "Metal Storm Multishot Rifle" written on it, indicating that the weapon is based off the weapon system. *The Storm PSR will trigger a one second slow motion scene if a fully-charged shot hits an enemy in the head. *The scope does not fully fill the screen like other sniper scopes in the game. *Crouching or going to prone will cancel a charged shot. *The bullet hole and any other graphics (cracks, bumps, ect) enlarge with each level of charge. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Specials Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Sniper Rifles